lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Things That Go Bump in the Night (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Things That Go Bump in the Night is a playable AnthonyM and the World of Sketch level in LEGO Dimensions, when you purchase the AnthonyM Story Pack. Walkthrough Citizen in Peril * Zarrus Zarrus can be found stuck to a building with a web. To free him, you need a character with Vine Cut Ability and Sword Switch Ability. Activate the Sword Switch then go up to the web and cut it. Rule Breaker * 50,000 Studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * Scrap Build Ability * Earthclad's Might Ability * Earth Beam Ability * Fix-It Ability * Intelligence Access Ability * Ice Blast Ability/ Freeze Breath Ability * Silver LEGO Blowup Ability * TARDIS Travel Ability * Sonar Smash Ability * Drone Mazes Ability * Vine Cut Ability * Sword Switch Ability Level Section 1- Hurry to the Nightclub! After a reunion with Kid Color, you need to find a way out of the area. No Block Symbols are seen this time, so you'll need to make use of your snazzy new Shift Keystone. Solving the puzzles around the area using Stealth, Arcanus Summon, and Laser Deflector will reveal a glowing Mixium crystal. Unlike crystals seen before, this one can power up AnthonyM's lasers to hit certain switches. Hit the Creativium Switch and the Destructivium Switch to reveal a bridge to the next area. The three head over to the Whitemoon Nightclub, and everything's not as it should be. Someone's started a brawl and not even Heavy Bouncer has been able to quell the fighting. Now it's up to AnthonyM, Antoni Emma, and Kid Color to stop them. There's an Arcanus Panel up on the spotlights, but AnthonyM can't reach. So, the other two have to fly/climb up to the spotlights and distract the brawlers while they get AnthonyM up there. To do such a thing, Antoni Emma needs to Pencil Build in a new spotlight control bay. She'll keep the brawlers busy while Kid Color builds an Orange Handle for AnthonyM to use to Grapple up. AnthonyM can summon his Arcanus and mesmerize the brawlers enough to pick out the culprit. However, in an attempt to make an escape, the Darklander spy runs into Heavy Bouncer, who proceeds to de-brick him so hard the camera doesn't even show what happened. Section 2- Race for the Keystone Upon getting to high ground and reaching the Penciltown Moonscraper, Kid Color's going to need to disable some Spotlighters to get the others up. If not, they'll be gunned down by off-screen gunners. As Kid Color, the player will have to perform some acrobatic maneuvers and swings to reach the Light Eaters. A second area has no floor, so Kid Color's gotta climb it. Walk up against the wall to climb, then avoid the Spotlighters, and reach the Light Eaters. Rope Swings will be released, allowing AnthonyM to swing on forward. (Antoni Emma can fly.) The third area has a Shift Keystone imprisoned in a glowing Mixium crystal, and you'll need to activate the switches to move on. Do so and you'll make your way to the rooftop. On the rooftop is yet another Keystone inside a Mixium crystal. AnthonyM breaks it and the Chroma Spirit is unleashed. It is battled very similarly to the Joker, except you've simply got to survive a gauntlet of grunts then strike back before it can complete the color pattern. Do this three times and the Chroma Spirit is defeated. Trivia * This marks the second stealth section to span across a whole area and NOT use the Stealth Ability. ** The other is Mission: Impossible's first area. * This level also marks the first appearance of glowing Guardian Crystals. ** AnthonyM can power himself up to 10 times (5C, 5D). This is measured by the shards that float around him. * This level is the only AnthonyM Story Pack Level that does not utilize the Block Keystone in the main areas. Category:Levels Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Custom Levels Category:Custom levels by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch levels Category:Story Pack Levels